Dead in Love
by allycat0104
Summary: Percy has grown very popular, especially with the ladies. When Annabeth transfers to Goode, many people are not very happy to see that Annabeth really is Percy's girlfriend. What happens when Annabeth receives threats from Percy's admirers? Will Percy and Annabeth's relationship last? *PERCABETH* - *SPOILERS FROM TLO and THE HEROES OF OLYMPUS* - *SOME DIFFERENCES FROM THE BOOK*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I hope you guys will like my story! I will try to continue updating it as much as possible!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Percy Jackson and the Olympians character, only those which I create.**

* * *

It had been six months now since the Second Titan War. It had also been six months since Percy and Annabeth had become an official couple. Unfortunately, their new-found relationship had only lasted a short time. The summer had ended and Percy and Annabeth had both gone home for the winter. Annabeth lived in San Francisco, Percy lived in New York City. They weren't exactly driving distance from each other. Annabeth had spent the last months begging her dad to let her go to New York so that she could attend Goode High School with Percy. Six months later, and she had finally convinced her dad to let her go. She was on the plane now from San Francisco to New York. She would be living at the school with Thalia Grace, who had been given permission to go to school during the winter, and rejoin the Hunters during the summer. Nico di Angelo, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, and Grover would also be attending Goode High School.

The thought of seeing them filled Annabeth with anticipation. Suddenly, the overhead speaker turned on. A voice announced that the plane would be landing in ten minutes. Annabeth gathered her things together and waited. When the plane finally landed, she was the first one off. She grabbed her things and ran outside. Outside waiting for her was Percy and his mom. When she saw him, she couldn't help but smile. He was still as handsome as ever. Even though it was winter now, his skin was still tan and his dark hair was still too long and messy. When Percy finally saw Annabeth, his piercing sea green eyes seemed to become even more startlingly green. His face broke into a smile. They ran toward each other. Percy grabbed Annabeth and kissed her. When they finished their kiss, he continued to hug her. Annabeth could smell the salty sea air on his skin.

"I missed you," he murmured into her ear.

"I guess I kinda missed you too, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth giggled. Percy chuckled and pulled out of their hug. They heard a car beeping behind them.

"Guess that means we're taking too long," Percy laughed, "let's get your stuff in the car."

* * *

**A/N: First chapter is done! Please leave reviews and make sure to follow and favorite my story! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Percy Jackson and the Olympian characters, only those which I create.**

* * *

The car ride home was spent with Sally Jackson telling Annabeth embarrassing stories about Percy.

"…and then there was another time when Percy was in the bath and-"

"MOM!" Percy complained. His face was bright red.

Ms. Jackson giggled, "Sorry, honey."

Annabeth was trying to suppress laughter, but could no longer hold it in. Percy muttered something under his breath, his face was still bright red.

"I'm not laughing, I swear!" Annabeth giggled.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Percy smirked as he pulled her in for a kiss.

"Would you two stop sucking faces back there," Ms. Jackson complained. "Oh that reminds me of another time when Percy…"

Percy's mom was on a roll again. Percy groaned and covered his face. Annabeth just giggled, she had missed the Jacksons.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, I know this is a really short chapter! The next one will hopefully be longer. Thank you for the follows, likes, and reviews on my last chapter! I can't believe how many people already like my story! Thanks again! **

**(I hope to post the next chapter tomorrow if I get a chance.)**


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth arrived at the Jackson's apartment, Paul Blofis came out to meet them. Paul was Sally's fiancé, but Sally had kept her maiden name. When Paul reached Annabeth, he enveloped her in a hug.

"It's nice to see you again, Annabeth!" Paul said in his always cheerful tone. Annabeth liked Paul. Annabeth had never met Percy's former stepfather, nicknamed Smelly Gabe, but she had heard enough stories about him to hate him just the same. When Paul had started dating Sally, Sally and Percy had become a whole lot happier. When Paul let go of Annabeth, he walked over to Sally and gave her a kiss. When they pulled away, Sally and Paul led Annabeth and Percy inside.

* * *

Once they were in the apartment, Percy led Annabeth to his room.

"You get to stay in my room until next week when school moves in the new students," he said.

"Where will you sleep?" Annabeth asked.

"I get the couch."

"Lucky you," Annabeth giggled. Percy smirked at her.

"Hey, it's not everyday a girl's sleeping in my bed," Percy responded slyly. Annabeth smacked him upside the head.

"Oh, shut up!" she said, but Percy jest chuckled and pulled Annabeth in for a kiss. Annabeth sighed, she loved their new relationship. She had spent the last years hinting that she liked him, but some guys just can't take a hint.

"I'm really glad I finally got to see you again, I was worried I might have to wait until the summer," Percy murmured into Annabeth's ear.

"I know, I'm pretty spectacular," Annabeth replied with a smile.

"C'mon admit you missed me," Percy complained.

"Nah."

"Well, if that's how you feel..." Suddenly Annabeth was on the bed, and Percy was on top of her, tickling her. Annabeth shrieked with laughter.

"Stop!" she giggled.

"Not until you admit you missed me!" Percy teased.

"Fine! Fine! I missed you!" Annabeth admitted. Annabeth wrapped her arms around Percy's neck and pulled him down for a kiss. "Now that you've almost tickled me to death," she smirked, "you can be a good host and get me something to eat."

* * *

Percy and Annabeth walked out of Percy's room to see that Paul had already cooked something, blue spaghetti. Annabeth shook her head with a smile, how like the Jacksons to cook blue food, whether they had company or not. Everyone sat down around the table and chatted merrily. Annabeth heard more baby stories about Percy as Percy's face turned redder by the second.

"So Annabeth," Percy broke in, eager to change the subject, "how have you and your dad been doing lately?" Annabeth had had a bad relationship in the past, but had been trying to work out their differences in recent months.

"We're actually doing really well," Annabeth bubbled. "I think I might have even talked him into taking me to Greece sometime. I told him I needed some inspiration for the Olympus designs." After the War over the summer, Annabeth had been given the job to redesign Olympus. She had been working on it almost nonstop. "Although," Annabeth continued, "I'm pretty much done with the designs. I just wanted an excuse to see the Parthenon." Everyone at the table, even Paul who hadn't known Annabeth very long, chuckled. Percy was sure that everyone in the world must know by now that Annabeth's dream was to visit the Parthenon, the temple dedicated to her mother.

"So, are you able to trick everyone or something, Wise Girl?" Percy asked.

"What? Have you not figured that out yet?" Annabeth replied. "Guess I know why I started calling you Seaweed Brain."

"Hey!" Percy protested.

"Oh c'mon, you know I'm just kidding," Annabeth said, playfully nudging Percy in the ribs. "Enough about me though, I want to hear more about you and Paul," Annabeth said to Sally. With that, Sally and Paul lunched into all of their wedding plans. Percy leaned over to Annabeth.

"You just had to ask them, didn't you?" Percy whispered.

"Oh, be nice," Annabeth teased. They met each other's eye and tried to hold in their laughter. Percy reached under the table and grabbed Annabeth's hand. He was glad to have her back again.

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS! Let me know how I can improve my writing and tell me anything you'd like to see in the story! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

The next day was Monday. It was also Annabeth's first day at school. Her day started with Percy leading her to the Principal's office

"This is Mrs. Harkins, the school principal," Percy said as he introduced Annabeth to the woman.

"You must be Miss. Annabeth Chase," The woman said with a sweet smile. She extended her hand to Annabeth and Annabeth shook it.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Harkins. Thank you for agreeing to let me transfer to Goode so late in the year," Annabeth said with a smile.

"With your perfect grades, how could we refuse you?" Mrs. Harkins boasted. Annabeth just blushed. "Anyways," the old woman continued, "Here's your schedule. Come see me if you have any problems." She handed Annabeth the sheet of paper.

"Thank you, Mrs. Harkins, I will," Annabeth beamed.

* * *

Percy led Annabeth to her locker as she studied her schedule.

"What locker number are you?" Percy asked her.

"218."

"Seriously? That's right next to mine!" Percy smiled.

"Does this mean I'm stuck with you all the time?" Annabeth complained sarcastically

"Hey!" Percy protested.

"You know I'm just kidding, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth chuckled. When they arrived at their lockers, Annabeth started organizing her books. She looked at her schedule. It read:

**WELCOME TO GOODE!**

**8:10 – 9:00 ~ Biology**

**9:05 – 10:00 ~ World History**

**10:05 – 11:30 ~ Algebra II**

**11:30 – 12:25 ~ Study Hall**

**12:30 – 1:00 ~ Lunch**

**1:05 – 2:30 ~ English and Reading**

**2:35 – 3:20 ~ Greek**

**3:25 ~ Dismissal**

**HAVE A GREAT FIRST DAY!**

This was going to be piece of cake! She had already taught herself some college courses so everything should be easy. The only problem for her would be English and reading because of her dyslexia. Percy read the schedule from over her shoulder. His eyes were glowing with excitement.

"What do you look so excited for?" she asked him. Percy turned to face her.

"We're in almost all the same classes! Except for math, I suck at math," he said. Annabeth chuckled and smiled. "Hey we can't all be a brainiac, Wise Girl," he pouted.

"Oh, whatever," Annabeth smirked as she nudged him playfully. Percy chuckled.

"Well," he stated, "It's only 7:40 and we've got 30 minutes to kill. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to go fix my hair," Annabeth replied.

"Why?" Percy asked. "It looks fine to me."

"Considering how messy your hair is everyday," Annabeth joked, "I can see why you would think that." Percy frowned.

"I have great hair," he said.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," Annabeth laughed as she ruffled his dark hair. She then made her way to the bathroom

* * *

Ten minutes later, Annabeth was on her way back to her locker. There were tons of people at the school by now. When she turned the corner, she saw a crowd of people near her locker. _I wonder what all the commotion is about, _she thought to herself. As she got closer, she saw everyone was crowded around Percy. Percy seemed to be friends with all of them. He was talking and laughing with them. There were even some girls in the crowd, and everyone seemed to be looking at him. Annabeth caught whispers of people talking about him. "He's soo hot!" one girl said. "I would give anything to be with a guy that popular!" said another. This surprised Annabeth, and even made her jealous. _Don't be stupid, Annabeth, _she scolded herself, _just because Percy is popular now doesn't mean he's going to forget about you or date another girl or something._ Annabeth waited outside the circle of people for a few minutes, trying to push her way through. After many failed attempts, she checked her watch. It was 8:00 now and she didn't want to be late to her first class. Finally she gave up on trying to get to Percy, hurt that he had already completely forgotten about her. She picked up her backpack and walked away, her mind reeling.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks everyone for all the great reviews! Please continue reading and leaving tips and suggestions! Also, do you guys like longer chapters or shorter chapters? I've been trying to post two short chapters a day so far instead of one long one, but your opinions matter most! Thanks!**


End file.
